Living A Lie
by IJustDrownedUrGoldfish
Summary: What if Roxas didn't have to fight Xion at the end of 358/2 Days? What if he didn't lose his memory? This is the story of how Roxas and Xion went back to Sora...together. FIVE-SHOT. Rokushi.
1. Chapter 1

Day 357-Tears

Prologue

_A few moments ago, Xion found Roxas sitting on the clock tower watching the sunset all by himself. They weren't exactly looking for each other, but somehow ended up in the same place at the right time. Roxas was partly surprised to see Xion there, but made no objection to her being with him. She sat down and offered him a sea salt ice cream. _

_"Thanks," he said, accepting the frozen blue treat._

_They ate quietly, and Xion wondered if she should tell him what had been on her mind for months. She was about to open her mouth when Roxas spoke first. "Xion, I'm out of time," he said, staring at the now empty stick in his hands._

_"What?" Xion replied. Roxas stood up, balancing on the ledge._

_"I feel like I can't do this anymore. I don't know why I was chosen to be in the Organization. I don't know where I came from…I don't know anything." _

_"Roxas, don't talk like that. Sure, we don't remember our pasts, but Saix said that we have an important role to play. You can't just walk away from it all," she said, looking up at her friend._

_"But that's just it, Xion. What if it's all some big joke? What if Saix and Xemnas are using us for some bigger purpose? For all we know, we're probably not even supposed to exist." He frowned, a faraway look in his eyes._

_"Roxas…"_

_He looked down at her. "I need to find answers. I have to know why they think we're so 'special'."_

_They were quiet for a minute. "So you're just gonna run away like that?" Xion asked solemnly._

_"You did too, once," Roxas quietly pointed out. _

_"Yeah, but that was only because-" she started._

_"You had me worried, Xion. I thought you were never coming back. I didn't know what I would do without you," he confessed._

_Xion stared at the station steps below so he wouldn't see her blushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would care…"_

_Roxas looked at her sad face and said, "Come with me? We could run away together this time."_

_Xion looked up to find the blonde holding out his hand. She took it gladly. "Yes."_

**Chapter 1**

Roxas and Xion ended up walking through Twilight Town. They had ditched their Organization coats and were now wearing their regular clothes. **(A/N: Xion is wearing a black tank top under a red hoodie with a yellow X on the back, red baggy capri pants with gold zippers, and black and red shoes. She also has two bracelets that are black and yellow, and a chain with a crown pendant on it. Basically Sora's clothes with inversed colors.) **

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Xion asked Roxas.

"I don't really know, but we've gotta start somewhere, right?" he replied. They entered the Sandlot and came across Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and ViVi.

"C'mon, Seifer. We've been practicing for hours, ya know?" said Rai, exhausted and holding a blue and yellow paddle in one hand.

"I told you before, I've gotta make sure I can beat those losers. Even though it's already obvious that I'm gonna win the tournament," Seifer said, holding an identical paddle in his hand.

"Agreed," Fuu commented. ViVi stayed silent.

Seifer noticed Roxas and Xion, who were standing a few feet away. "Hey, what are you doing here? This is _our_ training spot."

"Don't worry, we're just…passing through," Xion replied.

"Well scram before I prove that I can totally own you lamers!" Seifer threatened, holding out his paddle.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" said Roxas, angrily clenching his fists.

"Hmph. Why don't you come over here and make me?" Seifer challenged.

"Maybe I will!" Roxas started to charge at Seifer, but Xion stopped him.

"You can't let them see your Keyblade," Xion whispered. "Just let it go. Besides, he'll waste our time."

Roxas realized that she was right. "Sorry, but we have somewhere else to be," he told Seifer and his friends, turning away.

"No one can beat Seifer, ya know!" Rai proclaimed.

"Chickens," Fuu called after them.

"They won't be messing with us again. Let's do one more round, Rai."

As they left the sandlot, Xion noticed that Roxas was really tense. She put her hand on his arm. "Hey, are you alright?"

Roxas sighed. "Yeah. It's just…I know this is going to sound crazy, but…I think I _felt _something back there." Xion listened carefully as Roxas chose his words. "If we don't have hearts, then why did I feel so…upset?"

Xion knew that this was the time she had to tell her friend how she felt about him. It was now or never. She took a deep breath. "I know what you mean. Every time I'm around you, Roxas, I can _feel _something. When I see you my stomach gets all fluttery inside and I don't know what it is…" Xion looked down at her hands while Roxas stared at her. "I mean, it's like…like I can't live without you." There. She'd said it. But how would he react?

"Love."

"What?" she asked, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I think you're feeling love. Xaldin told me about it while we were on a mission. He said it's when two people share a special connection and become more than best friends." Roxas played with his hands, convincing himself to tell her. "I have that same feeling whenever I'm around you, Xion. Even though I don't have a heart, I know that I love you." He placed his hand under her chin and brought his lips to hers.

It was nothing like they had ever experienced before. Until now, they hadn't known that you could be so connected to someone that it felt like they were a part of you. Being nobodies, they weren't supposed to _feel _and _love. _But here they were, kissing each other passionately under the setting sun.

Roxas gently pulled away. "I don't know if I did that right…One time Xigbar was watching this soap opera called _Every One of My Offspring_ and I saw two people doing that after they said 'I love you,'" he told her, a little embarrassed.

Xion smiled at him. "It was perfect, Roxas." They stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Then Xion suddenly remembered something. "Hey, I have an idea about where we should go next. I think I know someone who can help us," she said, an idea forming in her mind.

"Okay."

She led Roxas through a giant gaping hole in one of the town's walls that revealed the woods. They stopped in front of the Old Mansion. "I met this boy while I was away. He told me to come here if I needed answers. He said a girl would tell us anything we want to know." Xion left out the fact that this boy was Riku, the impostor whom the Organization was trying to track down. Although she had lost a battle to him once, he had helped her and gave her some information about the pictures in her head. He didn't seem like a bad guy, and so she trusted him.

Of course, the gate was locked tight, so Xion summoned her Keyblade and opened it. They walked inside the main room, which was a total mess. "Looks like something the Beast would do…" Roxas murmured.

They went up the stairs trying their luck with the doors, but almost all of them were locked and they didn't want to invade anyone's privacy. They finally came across a door that was slightly ajar. A soft pale glow was being emitted from the room inside.

"This must be it," said Xion.

She cautiously opened the door wider and they stepped inside. The whole room was a light lavender color. Sheer white curtains adorned the solitary window. Hand-drawn pictures covered the walls. Roxas and Xion immediately recognized the boy from their dreams in some of the pictures. In the middle of the room was a white table with a blonde girl sitting at the end, drawing in a sketchpad. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello, Roxas and Xion."

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter! If you have any thoughts on this story at all, please put them in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:__ In the middle of the room was a white table with a blonde girl sitting at the end, drawing in a sketchpad. She looked up at them and smiled._

_"Hello, Roxas and Xion."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"W-Who are you? A-And how do you know our names?" Roxas asked her, shocked.

"My name is Naminè. I am a witch who can control and change certain people's memories, and also affect the memories of those close to them. I knew you two were coming, and I know you want answers," she explained.

"Nice to meet you then, Naminè," Xion said.

Roxas gaped at them, noticing how similar they looked. They both had piercing blue eyes, but Xion's hair was black and shorter than Naminè's shoulder length white-blonde hair.

"Please, sit." Naminè gestured to the two chairs at the end of the table. They sat. "So, what would you like to know about first?" she asked them.

"Sora." "Kairi," Xion and Roxas said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Can you tell us the whole story, Naminè?" Roxas asked the witch.

Naminè smiled. "Yes."

_ "About two years ago, a boy named Sora lived on an island with his two friends, Kairi and Riku. A storm destroyed the island, and Kairi went missing while Riku gave in to the darkness. Sora ended up in another world and started his quest to find his friends. He was chosen by the Keyblade to fight off the Heartless that were invading the other worlds. Donald and Goofy were sent by King Mickey to help the one with the Keyblade. With his new friends, Sora explored many worlds searching for those he lost. In a place called Hollow Bastion, he found Kairi and the other six princesses of light, but they had all lost their hearts. Sora soon found out that an evil man named Ansem had been controlling Riku and forcing him to gather seven hearts of pure light in order to open Kingdom Hearts. After Sora defeated Riku-Ansem, he turned himself into a Heartless in order to free Kairi's heart, which was inside of him. _

"That's where you come in, Roxas," she told the blonde.

"Huh?" he said.

Naminè pointed at the picture on the wall that she drew of Sora and Roxas holding hands. "When a person's heart is released, they become a Heartless. But another being is created from a fragment of that person's heart, resulting in the birth of a Nobody. I was created from Kairi's heart, and you were created from Sora's."

"So that explains the dreams…those are memories from my former self, right? Sora's memories," Roxas said, thinking.

"Correct," Naminè replied.

"That's also why Roxas has the Keyblade too, right?" Xion asked. Naminè nodded.

"Where is Sora, anyway?" Roxas wondered.

Naminè's face fell. "While he was in Castle Oblivion, the Organization made me manipulate his memories. He forgot who Kairi was because I replaced the memories of her with fake ones of me. It was just so lonely in that Castle, and I didn't really know who to trust back then…but when I met Sora and he saved me from being held captive by Marluxia, I gave him two choices. He could move on and remember everything that happened in that Castle while forgetting his old memories forever; or he could allow me to piece together his past memories while he forgot everything that happened to him in Castle Oblivion. He chose the latter, and so he is sleeping right here in this mansion while I re-chain his memories. But there is one problem..." Naminè implied.

"He needs us to complete him," Xion stated. Riku had told her about how some of Sora's memories had found their way inside her, and she was pretty sure the same went for Roxas.

"Yes. Sora cannot wake up without you two. He needs his memories," Naminè told them.

"But then, what will happen to us?" Roxas asked. "Won't we disappear?"

Naminè shook her head. "No, you won't disappear. You'll be whole!"

They all felt a sudden presence in the room. Roxas and Xion turned around to see a man dressed in a black outfit adorned with gold trim and brown pockets. He had on a red cape and most of his face, except for one eye and his mouth, was covered with red fabric.

"Naminè! The Organization has found the mansion. Those two led them right to us!" the man accused.

"Diz, it's not their fault!" said Naminè.

Roxas and Xion stood up. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it!" said Roxas, summoning his Keyblade. Xion summoned hers too and they ran out of the room.

"No, wait!" Naminè called after them. But they were already gone.

"We must hurry, Naminè. You are not safe in here." He summoned a dark portal and led them to the basement.

* * *

**What member of the Organization is waiting for Roxas and Xion? Will he stop them from getting to Sora? All will be revealed in chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I was having a really bad day but seeing all of your reviews just cheered me up. You guys guessed right-here comes your favorite pyro! Without further ado, I give you…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Roxas and Xion rushed outside the mansion, but they were not expecting the person who stood before them.

"I knew I'd find you two here," the redhead said.

"Axel!" The two friends exclaimed.

Axel grunted. "Don't act like you care. You both ditched me 'to help' someone you've never even met. What kind of friend does that?"

Roxas spoke up first. "Axel, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

The redhead cut in. "Sorry?! I helped you get used to the Organization. I had your back when no one else did. Now you think you can just throw all of that away? You both…" Axel looked at the ground, trying to control his temper. He honestly didn't want to hurt them, but Saix had given him specific orders: _Do whatever is needed to bring them back. If they refuse,_ _destroy them. If _you_ refuse…Xemnas will be sure to punish all of you for your betrayal._

"Axel, we're doing what's best for everyone. Please don't try to stop us," Xion said gently.

Axel flared. "No, it's not best for everyone! Don't you see? Once Sora wakes up, Xemnas will use him to-"

Roxas cut him off. "Wait, you knew about Sora this whole time?" he asked softly.

A look of guilt crossed Axel's face. "I had to keep it from you. I didn't want to lose you."

Xion gaped at him. "Axel, how could you?"

Roxas looked at Axel with disbelief. "I don't even know if I can trust you anymore…"

The pyro tried to explain. "Roxas-"

The blonde became very furious. "What else have you lied to me about?! Was our friendship a lie too?" He swung his keyblade at Axel.

"Roxas!" Xion shouted.

Axel blocked the attack with his chakrams. "Stop! I don't want to hurt either of you!"

"Shut up!" Roxas furiously swung at Axel again, landing a solid blow.

Axel grunted and jumped back, distancing himself from his friends. He didn't know whether he should betray Saix and let Roxas and Xion join with Sora and never see them again, or carry the two back to the Organization. If he chose the latter, they would never forgive him. But at least they would always be together, right?

Right?

Reluctantly, Axel made up his mind. "I'm sorry, Roxas and Xion," he said, regret in his eyes. They watched in horror as Axel created a wave of fire that was impossible to dodge. He aimed it straight at them and fired. After the smoke had cleared the two Nobodies lay on the ground, motionless.

* * *

**I think it's time to introduce another character from the game in the next chapter! Thanks for staying with this story and reviewing. Another update will come soon! ~IJustDrownedUrGoldfish**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I don't know if anyone else has had this problem, but I couldn't get into Fanfiction for a while. That's why I haven't uploaded recently. But now it's back up. (Yay!) Thanks again to those who reviewed and stuck with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Riku ran towards the woods, his instinct telling him that Sora was in danger. Whether it was Sora himself or his nobody who needed help, he didn't know. He just knew that he had to protect both of them. If he didn't, Sora would never wake up.

He burst into the clearing to see Axel standing in front of a dark portal. He was holding Roxas and Xion in his arms, and they were both unconscious.

"Let them go," Riku demanded.

Axel faced him. "Don't get in my way. I have business to take care of."

Riku summoned his Keyblade, Oblivion. "Since you won't do as I say, I guess I have no choice but to fight you."

Axel laid Roxas and Xion down on the ground behind him. "Sheesh, you almost sound like my mom or something." He summoned his chakrams. "Alright, let's make this interesting, shall we?"

Roxas and Xion were having the same nightmare: They were both falling and flailing through an endless abyss of darkness. There was no light anywhere, and the darkness seemed to be pulling them in even deeper as they tried to climb out. Then they heard a voice inside of their heads.

_Roxas, Xion, you have to wake up. Don't let the darkness consume you. Wake up. Sora needs you. His fate is in your hands. Don't fade-wake up…_

Roxas blinked as the world came into focus. The sound of weapons and the smell of smoke attacked his senses. He sat up to see a silver-haired boy whom he didn't know fighting Axel. Roxas realized with a start that he was the Organization impostor.

"Mm- Roxas?" Xion said groggily as she sat up.

"Are you alright, Xion?" he asked her. She nodded. Somehow they had managed to avoid getting burned by Axel's flames.

"We have to get to Sora," Xion told him. "Naminé was talking to us."

"Right." Roxas helped her to stand up. Riku and Axel hadn't noticed them yet. He turned towards the huge gate in front of the mansion.

"Wait, what about Axel?" Xion asked him.

Roxas looked back at his friend, who didn't seem to be doing so well in the fight. He met Axel's hope-filled eyes before Riku landed another attack on him. Suddenly Roxas was reminded of all the good times they had- their first mission together, eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower, and watching the sunset…But now they were tainted with all those lies about Axel's missions in Castle Oblivion, Roxas's past, and maybe even their friendship. Roxas looked down at the ground in front of him and took a deep breath. Something was hurting in his chest, and it was worse than physical pain. He finally spoke. "He can fend for himself. Sora needs us more than he does right now."

Xion was shocked to hear Roxas say that, but she understood. It isn't easy to forgive when someone you care about hurts you the most. She glanced once more at Axel and followed Roxas through the gate.

Axel tried to reach them, but Riku blocked his path. Roxas and Xion disappeared into the mansion, leaving Axel behind as he pleaded with them to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, the summary was right. This is the last chapter of Living a Lie. So on with the show...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Naminé and DiZ stood in front of Sora's pod, where the boy was sleeping peacefully.

"Naminé, if they don't come back, what will happen to him?" DiZ asked.

"They _will_ come back. I know they will!" The witch looked at the pod. "And then, Sora will finally be complete," she assured him.

Just then, Roxas and Xion entered the room. "I'm so glad you two came back okay," Naminé said.

"Yeah, we are too," said Xion.

Roxas was staring at the pod in front of him. "Is that…"

"Sora," Xion and Naminé both said at the same time.

"Are you two ready?" the blonde girl asked.

Roxas looked unsure. "Will it hurt?"

"No," Naminé answered. "You will feel as light as a feather, and then you will be one with Sora."

Roxas and Xion looked at each other. "You ready?" Roxas asked his friend.

"Yeah, I am," she answered.

Suudenly, a portal appeared behind them, and they all turned to look at the figure that emerged from it. It was Riku.

"Riku, I'm so glad you're okay!" Naminé said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Xion. Roxas stayed silent, watching Riku's face for a sign of triumph, or maybe even sadness. _Axel… _He thought. _What happened to Axel?_

Riku turned to Sora's nobody and answered his unspoken question. "I didn't kill him. I knocked him unconscious, and then I put him in a portal back to his own world. It wasn't easy, though."

"Thank you, Riku," said Roxas, relieved.

"I think it's about time that Sora got his memories back. There might be more than just that one Organization member after you," said Diz.

"You're right," said Roxas. He held his hand out to Xion. "Together?"

She took it in hers. "Together."

They faced Sora' sleeping form. Roxas and Xion started to sparkle and slowly fade from view, until eventually there was no trace of them. Inside the pod, Sora was just starting to wake up. Diz slowly nodded in approval. Riku smiled, relieved that the wait for his friend to wake up was over.

Naminé stepped away from the pod as it started to open. Sora slowly opened his eyes, and for a brief moment she saw Roxas and Xion reflected in them. She smiled. "A new chapter has just begun."

* * *

**The end! XD **

**Everyone was so worried about Axel...Don't get me wrong I was too. There was no way I would just let him die. Especially at the hands of Riku. I wish I could've made his part a little better.**

**I'm posting another story soon, and by soon I probably mean later next month. Unless you guys want it sooner than that and wouldn't mind waiting in between chapters. The summary for it is on my profile. I know how I want it to end but I'm having slight writer's block/procrastination issues. It seems like I'm doing a lot of what-if stories right now, but soon I'll be uploading AU stories without Keyblades and stuff.**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers, u guys r awesome! Let's give it up for Rokushi!**

**P.S. I promise that Axel will most likely be a good guy in whatever story I put him in next. It's a definite maybe. ^.^**

**~IJustDrownedUrGoldfish**


End file.
